powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Calculation Guide
Summary A calculation (Or Calc for short) is a means of quantifying a character's feats to either have a specific number for said feat or when the feat in question is not so easily determined. This is achieved by the usage of scientific and mathematical formulas. Benefits of a calculation Since scientific and mathematical formula, equations and concepts are universally accepted, they are accepted as they cannot be faked successfully and the numbers do not have any particular bias. Ultimately calculations are some of the most reliable and objective means of indexing a certain feat's power. Drawbacks of a calculation Of course, not everything is that simple. Even calculations have their own drawbacks. For one, calculations generally involve pixel scaling (more of that later on) which is hard to measure and utilize. Calculations also make presumptions beforehand which are subject to much debate (and are hence not argument-proof). Last of all, calculations are tough. To not only calculate a stat, but to also convey the procedure step by step is tricky and often leaves people confused if done incorrectly. Frequently Used Measuring Techniques Pixel Scaling As we have discussed in the calculation methods page, we will most likely need to determine volumes of various objects in order to determine destructive capacity, and as we've also discussed, volume is composed of three perpendicular dimensions, and in order to find the lengths of those dimensions, we will use Pixel Scaling. Pixel Scaling works much like the scales we have on maps, in fact it's where the name of the term comes from. In maps you the scale that states how many Kilometers/meters one Centimeter on the map represents in the real world, in Pixel Scaling we try to find how many kilometers/meters/centimeters one pixel represents on a certain scan, and we will find said ratio by using measuring stick. A measuring stick (not to be confused with the real life measuring sticks and rulers) is basically something that we already know the size of, and can measure how many pixels in the scan it takes to cover said size, for example; if a human whose height is 172 centimeters would be portrayed as 172 pixels high in a certain, the scale would be one centimeter per pixel in said scan. However, there are some flaws in Pixel Scaling, such as the fact that we measure feats in 3 dimensions, while scans of comics and manga are 2 dimensional, that is why we need to make sure that every object we scale must be in close proximity to our measuring stick. Angular Size If we need to find the size of something that is far away, or the distance from it to us or to a certain object, we will need to use the angular sizing method. To do this, you need to use several steps: 1. Find or estimate the size of the object itself. 2. Measure the pixel size of the object and the pixel height of the screen (not the black area, merely the area where objects are) 3. Plug into this equation to get degrees: 2atan(tan(70/2)*(object size in pixels/screen height in pixels)). Calculate the value as Radians, then convert the Radians into Degrees. The formula for doing so is the following: Radians * 180°/π. 4. Navigate to the angsize calculator and pick "distance" to solve for. 5. Plug in your degrees and known size and your distance will be displayed in whatever units your size was. This method gives a solution to the problems that sometimes occur in pixel scaling, but it is important to remember that if both a direct pixel scaling measurement for a certain object in one scan and an angular size measurement for said object from another scan are taken, the pixel scaling takes precedent and should be treated as more accurate. Additional Angular Application: You can also use this angsizing method to find the distance between two objects shown in the panel, if you happen to know or can estimate the size of the two objects proper. Simply: 1. Pixel scale both object heights and the screen height. 2. Find the degrees for both objects using the equation above 3. Plug into the angsize calculator both values and get your distance results. 4. Find the positive difference between the two values. This is the distance between the two objects in the panel. However, note that this is only possible if the objects are not very close to each other and form no significant angle between each other from the camera angle. If that is the case, geometry will be required to solve for the true distance. Ask the calc group for assistance in this scenario. Starting a calculation Starting a good calculation requires three things that are vital to the success of the calc. Assumptions Every calc needs reasonable assumptions (time frame, height of certain characters etc) to justify the calc and move forward. It is required, however for said assumptions to make sense and have logical reasoning behind them. Scans It is recommended that the calc one creates features a scan, link to or transcript of a given scene to help present a primary source to the audience to observe. Scientific Guides/Articles While this one is not a prerequisite per say, it is advised that if your calc features an obscure scientific concept or means of calculation, present a link to a relevant article for the feat and begin the calc proper. The calculation Every step of the calculation should be dispayed (equations) along with a rundown or explanation of the feat, process and results. It is also recommended if one explains the science behind the calculation as well as highlighting relevant figures or terms that will be a recurring trait of the calculation. After the calculation Once your calculation is done invite users knowledgeable with the verse or character in question as well as people who may be familiar with the mathematics of the calc (Calculations Think Tank). It is the purpose of these viewers to evaluate the calc and report any discrepancies one may find and present their opinions on the matter. Conclusion If the calc in question is accepted it is to have a link leading to it created on the profiles of the characters who caused or scale to the feat in question with their stats modified accordingly if it is grounds for an upgrade or downgrade for the character(s) affected. Category:Important